ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15: Brighter than the Stars
Not to be confused with the Ultraman Zach episode of the same name. __TOC__ Notes I can't believe this is the first of the "final trilogy," (to use the terms of Mebius and Zach), and it's hard to look at episode one and see where it went. I also bring up the question of what makes God a God with a capitol G. Is it power? Is it nature? We're at the point where each character's convictions are slowly decaying and one by one they are accepting the Satunamist as God, as we saw last episode with Anna, and, surprisingly, Lugeno. Prologue Owari drifted in a dark light. He heard a voice in his head. "Finem? What is it?" "You will be released from your bond, for the time of the omniverse's destruction is drawing now. The Apocalypse is at hand!" "I thought we were dead." "No, this is my true form. I am a black hole, a consumer, to be the last thing in the universe, consuming myself eternally, crushing matter so small it consumes itself. That is how I will die; I will take in so much I myself will be destroyed." "Do you really need to destroy the omniverse?" "It is better for it to be destroyed than for it to live in eternal death." "Why are you releasing me?" "Don't ask me questions!" A blast of light hit Owari. "Now you have power, power to fight! The End still rests upon your shoulders!" Owari fell to earth, and looked around at the piles of rubble and bodies which had once been Los Angeles. He heard a noise behind him, and a Worm rushed out at him. Raising his arms, he shot a blast of light which destroyed it. "I.... have power...." he said. Father Cecero gasped. "Finem.... you're back!" Opening Fate has declared with a trumpet blast: What was future is now past! Destiny spins into her wool The deadly results of every duel! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! Destiny weaves into her web The essence of time's flow and ebb While the fates ever weave their tune Under the light of the azure moon! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Destiny is smithing her powerful chain, Dooming the world to wind and rain; Fate is singing a dreadful song, Now all shall atone for every wrong! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Break Fate's rules, break Destiny's chain, Moedari! All your strength do strain, Forget about doom, they are not gods! Fight, no matter what the odds! Henjiru! Moedari! Ultraman strong! Uchiau! Moedari! Life is a song! Hikari ga kakusa rete inai Koto, koto, ga deki! Hashiru! Moedari! Singing that song! Utau! Moedari! We're getting along! Kemono no yō ni tatakau Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Soshite tori no yō ni utau! Josho! Moedari! Bright as the sun! Toso! Moedari! To keep up you run! Chapter One Lugeno stumbled slightly as Lunaram punched into him, flaming with rage. He retaliated by trying to swat her away, but failed as she was too fast. NINTH PLAGUE! DARKNESS But darkness was wasted on the Queen. It was banished by a ball of light, which hit Lugeno in the chest. His armor was too thick for it to do much damage, and he moved forward. All of his various boomerang-like weapons flew through the air, but Lunaram evaded all but one. It hit her leg, but did little damage. Lunaram fired her Regina beam, which knocked the titan through several hapless mountains, before turning an unfortunate hill into a crater. Lugeno got up, and charged. "Bloody Hell," Jake swore, "he survived that!" ULTIMATE BEAM CHARGE (uses the power of all Lugeno's lockstones) "Regina Over" The two blasts spread through the air, and met. The two were thrown backwards by the force. "Now," said Mundaram, "transform with the Lunam keystone, Moedari!" Moedari did not know what to do. If he used the keystone, he would be siding against Lunaram, and if he did not, he would be siding against Lugeno and his allies. He didn't have much time for contemplation, as the blast of the previous explosion caught him, knocking him into a hill and undoing his transformation. Mater Mundaram appeared before him. "You are undecisive, Triple." "First double, now triple. What in heaven does it mean?" Jake demanded. "The number of persons you are. You are three persons!" Mundaram responded. "What do you want?" asked Jake. "Come with me, and I will tell you of the plan to save the omniverse," said Mundaram. Jake found himself in what seemd like a vast plain, on one side was a great wall, filled with lights that looked something like stars, but on closer examination each one proved to be full of groups of galaxies. These were divided into many groups, the universes. Groups of universes formed circles of light, known as multiverses, which were divided into many different categories which have no name among the ultras. But the largest of these were the seven greatest-seven circles-the magniverses, which were arranged into a triangle. On the other side was a vast silver river, stretching with many tributaries into... what some call Lethe, the ocean of oblivion. "Do not look at the ocean!" said Mundaram, and Jake turned away quickly. "Where am I?" he asked. "You are in the Valhalla, on your right is TIme and on your left is Asa, Aion, or Cosmos, whom you call Space. Look, they are alive! But above you, and on either end, there is Lethe, the Ocean of Oblivion. If you gaze into it, you will be lost. In The Light you were safe, but here, you are not." "How can one get here?" "The living cannot, save by the permission of one of The Kairos ," said Mundaram. "So you had their permission?" asked Jake. "No. I have become one with Time, one of the Kairos. The other is Asa," responded Mundaram. "Time... and Space.." said Jake, "why have you brought me here?" "They are becoming One. When they do, they will end." said Mudaram. "What must I do to stop it?" asked Jake. "We will use the Keystones to undo the Seventh Magniverse. You are the chosen Satunamist, either you or Lunaram. Lunaram is stronger; she is far more likely to be able to control the Transcendent Light, but we will need both the Keystones of the past and present for the desired effect. That is why you and my son-Jake-and Jake-are one. It is fated." "But then Lunaram must die," Moedari protested.. "Do not worry; we will take care of any problems," said Mundaram. Chapter Two When Mundaram had vanished with Jake, Father Leo had teleported away. Lunaram did not rest; she flew into the sun and back to restore her energy, and then flew back to continue defending earth. Father Cecero, when Father Leo relieved him of his station, left to the earth. He walked among the ruins of mankind, finding many wounded. He did not see the journalist following him, as he lifted a rock from over an injured child, and began to tend to him. "Why are you doing this?" Anna asked, "it makes no difference in the vast number of injured. A thousand men, working for a lifetime, would not be able to save all the wounded." "Maybe not," said Cecero, "but it will make a difference for this child." A roar was heard behind them, and a giant random man-eating kaiju rushed them. Anna did a flip and kicked it back, but Cecero was knocked backward, bleeding light. "What are you?" asked Anna, turning to face the creature. It was knocked back by a beam, and destroyed. Owari Kandakai stood there, his hands raised. A congregation of kaiju were now gathered around them, and he threw bolts of light into them. Anna also fought, besting them with movie-fu, using a metal rod as a makeshift sword. Father Cecero gasped as he was stabbed through by a monster. Light flooded the area. His humanity dissolved, and a strange light-like being lay in his place. "I... was once human. But I am also a pillar in the distant past of the omniversal timeline. My humanity was lost; now I go to the light." "So," said Father Leo, "the last of the ancient keystones is forming. Now, Jake can take hold of time and space." Meanwhile, Mundaram was still talking to Moedari-host Jake Miliken. "I am dead. My keystone will be used in this effort. O mighty gift of intellect! Oh magnificent mind! You have created the being I will fade into, Acheron, known to some as Time, the river that will consume my body, soul and individuality." Father Cecero's face looked other-wordly, as he lay there. "Why would you give yourself up so easily?" Anna asked, "you easily could have saved yourself." "When one fights for goodness, truth and beauty, one must make sacrifices. The world will fight you, evil will bathe you in sorrow and pain. We must sacrifice what we can lose, for something worth obtaining, even if it means one's life. But we cannot sacrifice something that belongs to someone else, let alone their life. For good you must give yourself up to pain-it is the rule of life." Father Cecero faded away, and a keystone lay in his place. There was a terrible trembling, and Kakuso Reta dissolved into dark purple clouds, as the Keystones flew towards him. Chapter Three "This is unprecidented!" Mater Mundaram said, appearing on earth. "What's going on?" asked Moedari. "The keystones sense they will form soon.... the only one of the ancient ones missing is that of Finem. Moedari, we don't have much time." "I will train him," said Father Leo, "so that he can claim the Ultimate Power for himself." Virido and Miryuu fought with all their strength, the strange power given to the desperate coursing through them. Lunaram was punching and kicking hard; each impact was like getting hit with the moon to the kaiju unfortunate enough to face her. Craters formed where the monsters had once stood after Lunaram hit them. Jake was taken to a deep underground bunker. "Now, you will need to strengthen your mind, Moedari. There is a mental barrier between you and me. It is very weak; break through it." He rushed and was thrown back. "NO! use your mind!" They put all their mental power on passing, but it was useless. He tried moving his arms towards Lugeno, but it made no difference. "None of that hollywood hand-waving nonsense!" Father Leo said, "it only makes your telkinectic abilities weaker. Where did you get that, Moedari?! I could understand Jake using it, but..." "Dad watched a lot of Earth TV. Mostly anime." Moedari responded. "What did Lucy think of that?" asked the priest. "Who's Lucy?" asked Moedari. "Your mom, Hikari's sister." said Father Leo. "Oh, I thought everybody in that family was named Hikari. That's what dad always called her." "Just stop," said Father Leo, "I did NOT need to know that..." Jake stood still, but no matter how hard he focused, he could not sense the earth above him. "How does one do this?" he asked. "Listen for the sounds of nature... the trees, the water, the flowers, the bugs. Then feel the magificence of Aion, Cosmos, the being some call Space. Feel the Celestial Bodies, the sun, the moon, all the planets, the galaxies and systems. Harness the power which holds those vasts rocks in course." "It isn't working," said Moedari. "Sense my barrier, it is a pattern of the stars." Deep in his mind, Moedari briefly felt Lugeno, and the mental wall between them. Straining with all his might, he besieged a weak point with all his mind. Then everything went black. Jake woke up in bed with Midori sitting in a chair next to him. "Father Leo told me you strained your mind too much and ended up blacking out. Please don't do that again." "Where am I?" asked Jake. He gripped his side as if in pain. "What is going on?" he asked. The Hidden One was struggling in his dark purple clouds. "To resist nature...." he said, "the struggle I have been losing. To not be evil, to not control the assailants of earth!" Time and Space stood on edge, Acheron, the River of Time, and Aion, the Wall of Space. Planets began to shake, some breaking, some timelines were destroyed, as rocks crashed and cracked in the strange soundless swivvle of space. Rocks filled the omniverse as large planets were thrown off course. Inhabited planets SAVIOR held firm still, but on earth, the sky grew dark. Then, flaming and hissing, great meteorites flew towards the ground, killing many kaiju but also killing many innocent sentiant beings. People were crowded in the room all around Jake, the lucky people who had escaped the wrath of the kaiju. Now the ceiling shook, and began to cave in. Jake and Midori transformed into Moedari and Virido, holding allowing the survivors to flee deeper and pack themselves closer. They followed in human form, while rocks fell behind them. Ultraman Lugeno was reinforcing safety structers, deflecting the huge stones, while Lunaram was doing the same. The oceans hissed as they began to sink, the atmosphere no longer detaining the water droplets that were forming in the heat. Chapter Four Breaking free of the ground, Ultraman Virido flew upward towards where the Hidden One was fighting himself. Minus energy was everywhere as he created monsters and empowering others. Virido saw something in the distance. "Finem!" The black ultraman watched, almost invisible, not reflecting light because there was almost none to reflect. "It is time to put the omniverse out of its misery." One of the shelter's walls collapsed, and hordes of monsters rushed into the structure. People ran out, into the burnt world that was being crushed and destroyed. Owari and Aihara stood there, nearly herding the people, fighting off the kaijin that menanced them. Lugeno was crouched over another similar shelter, while beasts of all kinds clambered onto his back, instead of inflicting more pressure on the unfortunate building. Lunaram walked into another structure, which Jake was in, lying on the ground, writhing in pain as the other person in his being, himself, also known as The Hidden One, was being drawn into his nature. "I.... must.... fight..." Mundaram appeared as Lunaram walked towards them. "I will not let you kill him, Lunaram!" Moedari found himself pinned to the wall by Lunaram's mental strength. The walls trembled under the tension as the wills of the two women, one of Moons and the other of Worlds collided. With a crash the shelter came tumbling in, burrying everything inside it except Moedari.... Mundaram had fired a bolt of light at him, and he rose up at his own will. "Now, transform into Moedari Magnus!" said Mundaram. All the lockstones except those owned by Lugeno appeared, and Moedari found himself transformed into a powerful giant, on the very place where The Hidden One was fighting. Lugeno, far away, threw off the kaijin, saving the shelter under him with his mind, he flew off towards the place. The Hidden One vanished for a second, completely overwhelmed by the minus energy. Finem watched Owari fighting, blood and sweat bathing his body, his clothes in shreds. Why are you preserving them in their misery? ''he asked himself, ''Why should they continue in this horrid existance? As if in answer, he heard Owari, "No one has the right to decide the future of another, not matter how young or impared they may be. Their place is theirs alone to decide." "I cannot decide whether this human will contribute to society, because only he himself can." "Many people," said Owari, "despite their weakness, deformities or imparments, contribute to mankind far more than the most perfect of beings, by their very existence. You do not have the right to end it!" Moedari had blacked out for a moment, and then he awoke. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, and he could barely see what was surrounding him. Then he looked at his hands and arms; they were glowing slightly, as well as being far bulkier, more armored, with heavy protectors, and many colors and patterns he had not obtained before covered them. Lugeno walked and stood next to him, for the emptiness around them had formed into a sort of land. He looked far different; he was heavily crested, streaked with red, green, purple, yellow, gold, blue, black, and a few other minor colors. His body armor looked formidable. and he looked far taller than he ever had before. Suddenly a mist rose before them, and tentacles shot out of it, entrapping both ultras. Moedari winced in pain. Finem rushed to them. A voice came from the mist; "Welcome, Dekk." Finem looked at the two struggling, and then at the mist, which had reformed itself into a brightly shining creature. The mist continued. "You will die, you have failed. What use has everything been until now? You will die." Finem turned towards the Hidden One's shining form. "Yes. I will die. But you will too!" Raising his hand, Finem said, "Surrexit!" The black upon his body burst off, and Finem became white all over, shining as brightly as any star. He sounded joyful. "I now understand what I was created for. I am the savior of the omniverse. Only I can be the cause of your defeat!" Flames burst around them in blue and white explosions. Fine, threw his arms up, and the Hidden One suddenly was transformed back into mist! Slowly the mist was sucked into the body of Finem, until it disappeared entirely. Moedari found he was holding a pure white keystone. The Final Key. Finem's body was rapidly disintegrating and the final key flew towards the mist. Lugeno felt the Keystone of Stephos wrenched from his body as it flew towards the former Jack Miliken. And at that moment the omniverse went insane. Chapter Five It is impossible to describe what the new being looked like, Kakuso, armed by the Keystones. He had no control over himself, and he shone so brightly that even Lugeno could not look at him. The silver ultraman was in his Sacred form, as the other lockstones left his body, and armored Moedari instead. He stood up. "Moedari," he said, "you will-" A beam hit him in the back, and it came out his front. He started to glow, light seeping out of his hands, as his body, carried on the impact of the beam, vanished from sight. Lunaram stood there, and lowered her arms. "I will save the omniverse," she said, "and you will not stand in the way." Acheron, the River of Time, was a crashing torrent. The dams of the magniverses broke, and all planets disapeared. Instead there was one great plain, a conflict of darkness and light, with the Satunamist looming over it. All the shelters collided, and the people found themselves on the surface, surrounded by countless beings, sentient and dumb. Virido was pushing countless enemies aside, watching as Lunaram advanced on Moedari. "Give me the keystones of my family!" she said. Moedari charged. She didn't move, but the ultraman found himself caught in the air, unable to move. "I... will break through..." he moaned. Lunaram advanced, reaching for the lockstones, when Virido pushed her out of the way. He fought her off briefly, using all his skill and power. Lunaram caught his arm and flung him down, and, ignoring him, continued towards Moedari. With all his might, he focused his mind on escape. It worked. Unable to control himself, he fell forwards, and Lunaram barely managed to avoid being crushed by the titan. The Seventh Magniverse gave way, and countless indescribable horrors appeared on the plain, rushing towards all the creatures of the omniverse. "Now, Moedari," said Mater Mundaram, "you must use the power of the keystones!" Lunaram turned and punched him backwards. Jake lay on the earth, moaning, watching as the Great Names surrounded Lunaram. She was easily beaten, knocked backward into the Satunamist, causing a flare of light. Virido transformed into Midori and rushed over to Jake. "We will train you. If you transform into the Satunamist, you will be able to save everyone. " "What about Lunaram?" Jake asked. Mundaram appeared. "You will be able to change who the pillars are that empowered you. Any other sentient being would do." "But that would mean the death of someone else," protested Moedari. "It is fate," said Mundaram, "now, you must train." Chapter Six Tears in Time, Breaks in Space All over the new, apocalyptic landscape, breaks in time and space were appearing. This meant that houses were popping up next to pyramids, skyscrapers standing on temples, and the last surviving scientists and historians were goggling at real-live prehistoric creatures and the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Anna and Owari were being forced back, while Ultraman Miryuu's color timer was blinking rapidly. "We don't have any weapons," said Owari, exhaustion clearly painted on his face. Anna smirked as a house appeared near her, complete with a car. "What a coincidence," she said, "my quarters have arrived." She dragged him in. Opening a cabinet, she pulled out several maser guns. "You have got to be joking," he said, looking surprised. She then opened the door to her bedroom, and dragged him in. She lifted up her pillow and pulled out a bazooka, and then got boxes of shells from under her bed. Her chest of drawers was filled with guns and lead. Then he followed her into the garage, and they came out in an armored laser tank. "I was preparing for this," she explained unconvincingly, as she mowed through an army of lesser kaijin. Training From Hell Moedari was still in great pain due to the condition of The Hidden One. However, he would not stop training, even though he felt ready to drop. The mental barrier Mater Mundaram had constructed still held, regardless of his attempts. "You broke through Lunaram's," said Virido, "and it was far stronger. Why can't you now?" "I don't know either," responded Moedari. There was a crash. The shelter they were in gave way, and even more people fled out into the open. The stars were now close, but somehow, the temperature remained stably chilly. The Great Names were rampaging, delighting in death as they hunted and destroyed all manner of creatures, sentient and dumb. Moedari continued training, forcing himself to continue. "I... will... break... throu.." He passed out again. "Maybe," said Midori, "he will get his strength if he sees what he must save." Midori carried the unconscious Jake up to the surface. Gatanozoa loomed in the distance, creating stone statues. "Moedari," said Mundaram, "only you can stop the creature's rampage. Lunaram is overwhelmed, Lugeno is dead. You have enough power." Jake awoke. He transformed and charged. "He did it..." said Mundaram, "he broke the barrier without even realizing it!" The power of all the lockstones, as well as three of the Keystones pulsed through Moedari as he charged. He blocked an oncoming petrification beam with a light from his hand, and punched the Cthluhu-like beast backwards, only to be trapped in tentacles. Midori transformed into Virido. "This may be the last time we fight together, Moedari," he said. Virido charged and freed Moedari. They were both knocked backward, and the giant loomed over them. Moedari began to shine, and stood up. He raised his hand in symbol: the three middle fingers together, with the little finger and the thumb separated. "Moedari... Trinity Form!" The power of The HIdden One seemed weakened, as his essence leaked into the other person of the Satunamist. "He surpassed Magnus!" said Mundaram, watching as, roaring, Moedari charged. He leaped into the air, and a circle with a triangle inside it appeared behind him as he rose in the air, and a beam formed from it. In a cross form, Moedari himself was carried by it, smashing through his enemy's shell, causing a shockwave which knocked everyone to the ground, and immolated everything for thousands of miles around the impact point. Virido was blown backwards, stunned, while Owari and Anna stared in awe at the rising cloud of smoke. It retracted into the form of a giant; Moedari. "Yes," said Mundaram, "you can become God." "No," said Moedari and Jake clearly, "only one who has already transcended nature could defeat such a creature so easily. Nothing is greater than nature, except God." "You are not a god until you claim the ultimate power," said Mundaram. "What makes a god?" asked Moedari. "The Greek gods did not have power to equal this." "You will judge the entire universe if you claim the ultimate power," said Mundaram, "only then will you be God." Moedari staggered, feeling an incredible impact to his back. He fell, and Lunaram stood behind him. "You're cannot, it is not your nature."\ Moedari turned and charged at her, but she avoided him. He rose in the air, and she responded with a simple phrase: "Regina Over." Both ultras were blown back by the force, Moedari demolishing a mountain range and Lunaram creating one. They got up, exhausted, but determined to fight, and charged. Chapter Seven The Seijin Plot While Moedari and Lunaram battled, a group of Seijin consisting of Alien Groza, Alien Magma, Yapool, Alien Icarus, and Alien Hipporito were plotting to take the Keystones from Jake. "Do you really think it's worth the risk?" asked Hipporito, "after all, he is a god." "He's insane," said Groza, "besides, I'm immortal. We can't go wrong." "That is possible the worst thing to say," responded the doubtful Hipporito. "I've got the plan," said Groza. Icarus and Hipporito confronted the frightening Satunamist. They tentatively attacked it. Blasts of energy knocked them back, and plants entwined them, while lightning struck them. However, it did not do serious damage. Groza launched himself down. Meanwhile, Yapool fired a fireball. It bounced off. He fired more, but the behemoth turned and reflected them back. Yapool staggered as the now-enraged creature flung a bolt of light. Thousands of sharp spikes materialized out of nowhere, running him through while at the same time a small star surrounded him, while molted rocks bombarded him and crystals burst out of him. Twin daggers of some unheard of metal ran him through and through. All this took place in a matter of seconds. The others looked on in horror: there was no trace of the powerful being. Icarus and Hipporito were slowly being strangled to death, when there was a sudden crack and the strange vines entwining them tightened. Their heads fell of anticlimactically, as their bodies fell in ribbons. Groza could not stop his acceleration, he slammed into the Satunamist at full tilt. It turned. "No!" the alien cried, "I'm immortal!" His form suddenly collapsed onto the ground, and melted. The Transcendent Light granted power over life and death. The enraged creature was letting off waves of minus energy, empowering thousands of kaiju. Magma ran off, but did not go far. Zetton killed him before he knew what had happened, while Alien Zetton cackled. "I can control everything now! I can kill those ********* ultras!" Chapter Notes I know this kind of came out of nowhere, but it's meant to establish the the power of The Transcendent Light and the Satunamist who wields it. Poor Yapool, he got overkilled :/ Chapter Eight Moedari and Lunaram were evenly matched, the former's lack of skill accounting for his vastly overpowered newly found strength, while the later was still a force to be reckoned with. Virido was gaining enough energy from the stars to gain no time limit. He saw Zetton advancing on the two, still in the throws of battle. The green ultra shot down like a bolt, but was knocked backwards by the kaiju. Fireballs bombarded him. He stood back up and charged, but his attacks did little. He raised his arms and tried the specium ray. Moedari saw it out of the corner of his eye. Abandoning the fight with Lunaram, he shouted, "don't use beams on Zetton!" He jumped in the way as the monster reflected the beam, saving Virido, but weakening himself. He then shot up into the air. A giant circle appeared in the air behind him, inside it was a triangle containing three circles. Each circle contained a triangle containing three circles, and each of those circles also contained a triangle, ad infinitum. Zetton crashed into the dust, and would have died if it were not for the minus energy flowing into him from the Satunamist, still insane. Lunaram rushed to Moedari. "Give me those keystones!" "I will save the earth with them," said Moedari, "but I need yours!" Forgetting Zetton, he p pummeled the female, who responded by shooting back and aiming Regina Smite at him. Moedari cartwheeled out of the way, but his left hand was caught in the stream, and vaporized. Light poured out of him. Inside, blood spilled from the stump on Jake, who would have died if he was not fused with Moedari. The ultra collapsed to the ground. "I can do the same," said Lunaram. "No, you cannot," said Mundaram, coming behind her. "You do not have the keystone of Stephos. Jake does, and so, Moedari can use the power of the keystones while you cannot." "And I need your keystone," said Moedari, rushing forward, despite missing one hand. But Lunaram had the upper hand (no pun intended) now. She knocked him aside. "Silver Sun." Moedari was blasted backwards, demolishing a mountain range as Lunaram jumped upward. "Impact Lunam!" An entire moon appeared beneath her, so big that she wouldn't be seen if it wasn't for her brilliance. "No ******* way," said Jake. The moon shot towards the plain, creating a nuclear explosion large enough to detonate the solar system as it impacted, wiping out countless life forms. Virido and Owari erected a screen to keep some remnants of humanity alive, while Zetton helped them because he had no choice. In the charred, shattered, white stone, in the epicenter, lay Moedari, a titanic figure broken apart. His four hundred meters had been quite small compared to the moon attack. Lunaram stood on him, he had resisted until her feet had impacted. The body began to turn to stone. It stopped. Jake lay on the ground, senseless. "How did he survive?" wondered Lunaram/. "You misunderstand. His connection with the Satunamist is too great," said Munaram. Rivers of light appeared in the ground, racing towards Moedari. They reached him, filling the form with light, as he arose again, shining even brighter than before. "Moedari, D.E.M." he announced. "No fair," complained Virido, "two new forms in one episode." Moedari looked far more barbaric, yet more like a ruler, colored gold and silver all over, with eyes bright red and and with a crown. But other than that, it was impossible to describe his new appearance. Chapter Nine Moedari and Lunaram charged. Zetton said, "now's my chance!" and ran to kill them Both looked at him for a second. The Zetton alien and the monster looked at them, not realizing that two legs had gone right through the monster. He exploded. "That was anticlimatic," said Virido, "everyone's becoming cannon-fodder. But how did Moedari survive?" Mundaram answered, "because he already shares the lifeforce of god!" Lunaram repeated her Impact Lunam. Moedari stood as the moon bore down on him and a sword of light appeared where his severed left hand would be. The moon broke in half, creating another nuclear explosion which echoed about. If it wasn't for Virido, Owari, and a couple aliens, there would have been no life left. As it was, they could barely contain the blast. Lunaram was alive. She rushed at him. Virido ran forward as Moedari lunged. Moedari stopped in horror. Instead of Lunaram, he had impaled the green ultraman. "Stop!" said Virido, "you can't kill her." "There is no other alternative." "You don't need the keystones to save people. Already, you have wiped out countless sentient beings by fighting." Both Jake and Midori were now untransformed. "At least," said Midori, "I can die with you." He faded slowly away into a human sized statue of Ultraman Virido. Jake stood up. "I don't want to have power over life and death: the dilemma is too great." "What do you mean?" asked Mundaram. Three keystones flew to Lunaram as Jake continued, "If I had power over life and death, and let everyone be immortal, there would be four people who could not live. Even if I changed the fate of the pillars to some other sentient creature, I would be responsible for their deaths. It is better if the last pillar remains alive." The ground shook as minus energy raced from the Satunamist in the center. "There must be some third option," said Jake. Closing A world's end is coming; I feel it in my bones! Moedari! Their voices are calling; You do not stand alone! For those heroes mighty Who right now cannot fight Have lent you their strength kindly So that you can fight the night! Bygone though they be, Their memory shines in you! Those shining stones weave a melody They are always true! Notes Well, Virido was doomed from the start :/. I need an interlude. Expect the next episode to be more cheerful, because there's only two more and we need a slight break. Ultra S Moedari is at nearing the climax! The continuity continues in the mystery series,